Wikked Lil' Grrrls
by louiselane
Summary: Lois goes to the Halloween party at the Sorority house, where Chloe and she get some supernatural help. Crossover with Angel.


**TITLE:** Wikked Lil' Grrrls  
**AUTHOR:** Louise Lois goes to the Halloween party at the Sorority house, where Chloe and she get some supernatural help.  
**CLASSIFIED:** Action/Crossover with Angel  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark, Fred/Wes  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Clark, Lana, Fred, Wes, Lex, Fine.  
**SPOILER:** Thirsty  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, and the Clark/Lois threads on fan forum and DTS.

Lois arrived at Chloe's dorm hoping to get Chloe to do something instead of spend the whole weekend doing research for the newspaper.

To Lois' surprise, Chloe wasn't there but her roommate Karen was there finishing packing up all her stuff.

"Hi!" Lois said trying to get her attention. "I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan. She's my cousin and I…"

"I don't care. You can tell to her to start looking for another roommate. I didn't spend four years in high school for this!"

"Charming…" Lois said after Karen slammed the door the door behind her. "Chloe, where are you?"

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. She opened the door to find a couple dressed up in Halloween costumes.

"Hi. I'm Fred and this is Wesley," Fred announced to Lois who looked confused. "We're looking for Chloe Sullivan."

"Well, that makes three of us, she's not here," Lois stated. "I'm Lois Lane, by the away, Chloe's cousin."

"Do you know where she is?" Wesley asked concerned.

"I don't know. I tried to call her cell phone but she's not answering. I can't get a hold of our other friend, Clark, either." Lois noticed a Halloween party invitation lying on Chloe's bed, "Maybe they're at this party. By the way, how do you two know Chloe?"

"Sorry," Fred said showing her their business card from Wolfram & Hart. "We deal with this kind of stuff in our line of work, that's how Chloe found us."

"Wait a minute. What kind of stuff?" Lois asked curiously.

Wesley cleared his throat, "Vampires."

"Vampires?" Lois smirked at them. "You mean… like Dracula, Lestat, and…"

"Angel," Fred completed making Lois frown confused. "Never mind but yes, like them."

"They're real and they're here in Smallville. That's why Chloe contact us," Wesley explained looking at the invitation in Lois' hand. "Look, Fred!"

"It's at the Sorority House. We have to go there right now," Fred said as she and Wesley turned to leave.

Lois stops them, "Wait, I don't exactly buy all this vampire stuff, but… I'll go with you. Chloe's my cousin, and she must have had some reason to contact you two."

"You need a costume first," Fred pointed out looking at Lois' clothes.

"Fine," Lois agreed a little annoyed. "What are your costumes by the away?" she asked looking at their costumes trying to figure out what they were. "Neo from Matrix right?"

"Right," Wesley smiled, proud of his costume.

"I'm Huntress," Fred explained with a giggle. "We have to find something for you."

"But where? It's Halloween, where am I going to find a costume on this short of notice," Lois reminded her.

"That's not a problem," Fred said with an evil grin. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Fred came back with some costumes on hangers, "You can pick."

Lois looked at the costumes trying to find one that pleased her, "Witch again? No, thank you. A Princess? You must be kidding me?" Lois complained about the costumes.

"Lois you have to pick one," Fred said trying to rush her.

"Fine, this one then. I don't like pink but… do I have to wear the mask?" Lois asked as she headed to the bathroom to change her clothes.

"I think you'll look wonderful with the mask on," Wesley declared. "Look how amazing Fred looks in hers."

"Awww," Fred said before kissing Wesley.

"Lois came out of the bathroom in her costume. "So," she smiled embarrassed, "how do I look?"

"You look great!" Fred smiled at her. "Come on, we have to go!"

At the Tri Phi Sorority house, Fred, Wesley, and Lois walked up the front steps to the entrance. Lois was wearing a body forming pink top with tight, pink pants and a green cape. She had on a pair of vinyl pink boots and a mask.

One of the girls from the house look at them amused, "Great costumes… Neo…"

"Huntress," Fred completed fixing her mask.

"And you are…" the girl asked Lois.

"Uh… I'm… Ultrawoman," she answered, with the first thing that came to her mind.

"Invitations?"

"Here," Lois gave the girl the invitation and they entered the party. Suddenly, a scream came from the second floor. "Chloe!" Lois yelled. They ran to the stairs and found Clark standing there with an unconscious Chloe in his arms.

"Clark, what happened?"

"She was bitten," Clark explained still confused.

"Who did this to her?" Lois asked checking Chloe's pulse. "She's still alive, thank God!"

"A vampire," Wesley commented as he and Fred checked Chloe's neck.

"Lana."

"Lana is a vampire?" Lois asked shocked. "Okay, Smallville. Tell me what happened on the way, we have to take Chloe to the hospital."

"We'll stay here just in case," Wesley said.

At the Metropolis Medical Center, Clark finally tells Lois the whole story.

"Oh, that's unbelievable, but after seeing the things I've seen in Smallville I believe you."

Milton Fine entered Chloe's room, "Mr. Kent?"

"Professor… what are you doing here?" Clark asked surprised to see him there. "This is my friend Lois."

"Nice to meet you. I came to visit a colleague. "What happened?"

Lois and Clark looked at each other before they answered together, "She was bitten by a vampire."

Fine chuckled, "There's not such things as vampires."

"Yes, there are. Believe me, I was skeptical like you until my cousin's best friend become one and bit her."

"There's only one way to save her. Go talk to Lex Luthor about project 1138," Fine explained. Lois and Clark raised their eyebrows in shock.

At Lex's mansion, Lois and Clark were already questioning Lex about the project.

"Lex, project 1138!" Clark shouted.

"What?" Lex asked confused.

"Don't play games with me Luthor. I don't have time for this," Lois crossed her arms angrily. "Chloe is dying."

"And Lana too."

"Lana?" Lex asked as Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Lana. Now start talking," Lois demanded still angry.

After Lex explained everything to Clark and Lois, Lana appeared. She attacked them kidnapping Clark and leaving Lois and Lex unconscious. Lois and Lex awoke minutes later confused.

"What happened?" Lex asked after noticing Clark was gone.

"Clark!" Lois quickly realized where Lana had taken him. "I have to go!"

At the Sorority house, Lana was about to bite Clark when Lois arrived, confronting Lana.

"Lana, stop it!" Lois demanded. "Before someone get hurts."

"No!" Lana screamed.

"Lana, I don't want to hurt you."

Lana tried to attack her but Lois ducked and kicked Lana in the stomach. "I said I didn't want to, I didn't say I wouldn't."

"So, you like to play rough, do you?" Lana asked sarcastically.

"Oh hell yeah, bring it on Draculana!" Lois chuckled teasing her as she and Lana started circling each other.

Buffy Sanders entered the room and tried to stop them but Fred and Wesley arrived at the same time, crossbow in hand.

"I don't think so," Fred said pointing the crossbow at Buffy's neck.

"Damn it!" Buffy said annoyed.

Lois and Lana were still fighting when Lois punched Lana in the stomach and back handed her, throwing her to the floor unconscious. She was just catching her breath when she went over to help Clark up, "Lois, we have to give this shot to Lana. It's the only way to save her!"

"Okay," Lois nodded as she took the injection and gave it to the unconscious Lana.

The next day, Wesley and Fred met Lois, Clark, and Chloe at the hospital. Chloe was cured and awake.

"Look who's up!" Fred smiled at Chloe.

"Fred, right?" Chloe asked still dazed. "And Wesley… thank you so much for coming."

"Your welcome. The girls are back to normal again like your friend Lana," Wesley explained. He turned to Fred, "So, it's time for us to head back to Los Angeles."

"I guess so."

"Thank you so much for all your help," Lois hugged Fred. "I don't know what we would have done with out you."

"Oh, I don't know, you did great even without our help," Fred said proudly. "We have to go but you can stop by our firm any time if you ever find yourselves in Los Angeles."

"Thanks," Clark and Lois answered together and look amused as they spoke at the same time.

"Are you sure you're okay, Chloe?" Clark asked still worried.

"I'm fine. I just want to get the hell out of here and finish my article," Chloe explained picking up her clothes to go change in the bathroom.

"Thanks for your help, Lois," Clark grinned at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know either," Lois smirked sarcastically. "Your welcome, Smallville."

Chloe exited the bathroom all ready to when she noticed something going on between Lois and Clark. They were both smiling goofily at each other. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," they answered together.

"You two have to stop doing that." Chloe pointed out. "It's kind of creepy."

"I know," they answered together again.

"Can we go?" Chloe smiled knowingly. "I really want to finish writing my story," she said excitedly.

"Sure," Lois answered hugging Chloe as the three of them left the hospital.

**The End**


End file.
